2011 Draft
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: The 2011 WWE Draft is here, and with two Divas heading over to Smackdown, what kind of trouble would they cause? What would happen? What kind of drama would happen?


_**Me: Since I heard that the 2011 Draft would be next week, I decided to do a Draft story and see how two people would be like on a new brand. Hope you enjoy :D (by the way: some of the draft choices are obviousl my decisions in going to Raw or Smackdown—some might not happen, and someone's theme song is changed for this story)**_

Haylie was walking around the arena in Raleigh, North Carolina a little bit scared because it was the 2011 WWE Draft and she was afraid about being drafted to Smackdown—not that she didn't mind it due to the fact that she got her career started on Smackdown but she would miss all of her friends (and fiancée) over on Raw.

"Hey sis, excited about the Draft?" Josh asked as he walked up to Haylie.

"Hey Josh, a little," Haylie said.

"Why a little? Aren't you always excited about these types of things?" Josh asked.

"Yeah but I'm afraid about being drafted to Smackdown," Haylie said.

"Well if you are, just wish that someone that you would know is going with you," Josh said trying to reassure Haylie.

"Oh that's real nice Josh," Haylie said sarcastically.

"I was trying to help, hey, wanna see the first Draft match?" Josh offered.

"Sure," Haylie said as her and Josh watched the first match, it was Smackdown's Isabelle verses a mystery Diva from Raw.

"_This Divas match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for a Draft pick for the winning brand. Introducing first, representing Smackdown, from Port Verda Beach, Florida Isabelle!"_

_Shut Up by Simple Plan started as Isabelle walked out to the ring wearing a very sparkly grey tank top, black sparkly skinny jeans and black high heel boots with her hair curled. When Isabelle entered the ring, she scowled at the audience before her theme song faded to an end and everyone was waiting for her opponent. Then the lights went out for a few minutes before two bright lights faced the stage and a song started._

_**I'm gonna chase this whiskey with patron  
>I want a girl on my lap and a jaggerbomb<br>I'm comin' in hot you heard me and ima make it rain on the girl who serves me  
>I'll drink a fifth of vodka till its gone and if it feels so good then it cant be wrong<br>I'm comin in hot you heard me  
>and we be taking shots and if not you're nerdy<strong>_

"_and her opponent, making her return to Monday Night Raw, from Toronto, Ontario Canada Sydney!"_

"SYDNEY!" Haylie literally screamed at the monitor seeing her best friend making her return from injury.

_**In the Ring**_

_Comin In Hot _by _Hollywood Undead _started as Sydney made her normal entrance to a big pop from the crowd as she was wearing a Neon Green Stripe Zip Burnout Tank Top, Machine Black and Grey Tie Dye Wash Destroyed Skinny JEANS AND Vlado Spectro-3 Purple Sneakers. When Sydney entered the ring, she posed for the fans then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming close to an end, Isabelle pulled off her finisher to get the one two three. "Here is your winner, Isabelle!"

When Isabelle's theme song started up again, she got her hand raised by the ref and show-boated in the ring and remained in the ring as she wanted to know who she was going to ship over to Smackdown. After a few suspenseful moments later, Isabelle read

_Haylie Trudel is drafted to Smackdown!_

_Take It Off _started as Haylie walked to the stage in shocked as she was drafted to Smackdown. "Just fucking perfect," She muttered as she glared at Isabelle before heading to the back.

**.x.**

"My first day back and I see my bestie is drafted to Smackdown," Sydney said sadly as her and Haylie were in the back absorbing what had just happened.

"I know," Haylie said sadly. "My worst nightmare's came true," She added.

"What?" Sydney asked.

"I didn't want to be drafted to Smackdown because I would be separated from all the people I love," Haylie said sadly then all that Sydney just did was hug her.

**.x.**

"This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for a Draft pick for the winning brand. Introducing first, from Marietta, Georgia Alana!"

_Amazing _by _Kanye West _started as Alana walked out to the ring wearing a white tank top with a neon purple heart, black shorts and black Converse low top sneakers. When Alana entered the ring, she scowled at the audience before her opponents theme started.

"and her opponent, from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take It Off _started as Haylie walked back out to the ring wearing a yellow tube top, white and green splatter skinny jeans and black Converse low tops with the WWE Championship on her stomach. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans and gave the belt to the ref before the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming to a close, Alana did her finisher on Haylie before getting the one two three. "Here is your winner, Alana!"

Alana did nothing as she was waiting who was going to be going over to Smackdown and had to wait a few more minutes once again and when it was revealed:

_Sydney is drafted to Smackdown!_

_Comin in Hot _started again as Sydney walked to the stage with the cheers coming from the crowd as she had a smile on her face as she was going over to Smackdown with her best friend.

But what would happen over on Smackdown is the question?


End file.
